No Hard Feelings
by Ali44
Summary: Sequel to When Best friends get wet


Thanks to everyone who reviewed " When best friends get wet"

And special thanks to Born of Stars for a truly inspiring pic: http:img. No Hard Feelings

Posted: 04-08-2002

Email: Mine? I wish.

Genre: slightly smutty

Distribution: in the words of the ultimate bad girl 'want, take, have.'

Summary: Sequel to When Best friends get wet (The extended version) Angel's POV on the situation.

**Part 1**

. Right now I am really thanking the gods for all the practice I've had with suppressing desire. Hell I never thought I would be thankful for that. What kinda man would. But right now that's all I've got. Practice, and images of some really horrible things; George Bush in a dress, the flardship demons lair, the last movie Cordelia dragged me to. Because right now there is a very wet (in more than one way I might add) woman standing before me. Her beautiful hair hanging in wet tendrils around her face, droplets of water running down her finely sculptured face, her full lips damp from the water, and because she keeps chewing on them.

_Lips, really kissable lips. Focus man! Think of really disgusting things, like the mouldy pizza you found under her desk last week_

The white tank top she is wearing is clinging to her perfect breasts. The material practically see through. Following the long hard planes of her body down over her tight tanned stomach, past her perfectly rounded hips, her finely toned thighs…

_Dead puppies dead puppies dead puppies dead puppies_

Its almost too much, I'm on sensation overload. My body has heated up due to the steaming hot shower, I'm reminded what it feels like to have a body temperature. My body is tingling all over, wether it is from the wounds I sustained or because of the delicate fingers that are tracing my skin I don't know. But it's defiantly her that I can smell. Rich and heavy, uniquely feminine. A touch of vanilla and cinnamon and I can also smell her jasmine shampoo, she hasn't used that for a while hhum. I'm torn from my musing, she said something. Oh crap! Nope, I've got no idea what it was. Soft hands on my sides, just above my hips. Concentrate damn it. Giving me a gentle push I realise that she wants me to turn around.

_It's the blood lose, defiantly. I've lost a lot, that's why I'm having trouble. Yeah it's the blood lose._

That's better, now I don't have to look at her. Who am I kidding, A remarkably beautiful woman is undressing me. And I don't want to watch! It is incredibly erotic really, to have someone undress you slowly. And she is doing it oh so slowly. Running her hands all over my body, everywhere but where I really want her to…

_Don't go there man. Bad bad thoughts. Dead puppies dead puppies George Bush in a dress George Bush in a dress_

I may have just fought a big ass, ugly, bile breathed demon. And I may feel like I have been run over by a truck, which backed up over me a few times, then the driver got out and gave me a good kick in the gut while poring lemon juice into my wounds but right now the only thing on my mind is the incredibly sensual woman who is now caressing by back.

Then her solid warmth was removed, only to quickly return. She must have reached outside the shower to retrieve a towel or something. She then begun dabbing the blood away. Leaning in close to me she reached her arm around in front, brushing my chest, dampening the towel under the shower in the process pushing her chest up against my back.

_Oh god!_

The feel of her warm flesh, her chest, her breasts pressed up against his back caused Angel to take a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth. This caused Cordelia to Step back quickly she muttered a quick apology and applied her self to diligently cleaning his wound once more.

_Smooth move Angel now she thinks she hurt you. Way to go champ._

I can feel her running her finger over my tattoo before she speaks again.

'Okay all done here. You can turn back around.'

Her voice, its nearly the end of me. All my hard work, all that control, so close to being lost by a husky whisper. I don't think I am capable of speech, there would be definitely stuttering, maybe some stammering. To preserve some dignity and perhaps a degree of cool I silently do as she commanded. And for my effort I am rewarded with the most awesome visual.

Standing before me is the most physically stunning creature I have ever seen. Wet tendrils of hair are whipping at her face, her skin is glistening as tiny beads of water roll over her exquisite body; her face, neck, shoulders, down the valley between breasts. Her white tank top is almost transparent now and clinging to her body in the most pleasing way. But its her eyes that really get me.

'You want me to take a look at the gash on your thigh?' She asked hesitantly, and I can see something else flashing in her eyes, I think she looks hopeful. Thank the powers.

Angel just nodded. His dark intense eyes never leaving hers.

She licked her lips, swallowed hard and He lost his mind.

_Dead puppies Dead puppies Dead puppies, last months phone bill Dead puppies. Holy Crap, I'm really in trouble now!_

Stepping into him her hand went to his belt and fumbled with the buckle. Its too much! I can't have her touching me. Don't panic! I am a cool badass vamp, yeah keep telling yourself that! I'm a gonner and I know it. Yeah but as a badass vampire I know that she wants me, as a man I know that she wants me. And that really strokes the ego, makes me feel a little cocky.

_Way to go with the imagery!_

To hell with it. What's the good of not using this to my advantage? huh what man -pire wouldn't? it's not every day that I get a wet Cordelia, or Cordelia wet for that matter.

Deciding to use her desire for him to his advantage he reached down and covered her hand with his larger one and quickly and expertly undid his pants. He let them fall to the floor of the shower and stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

He smiled to himself as he watched her eyes drop right along with his pants.

'Cor, its down lower.'

'huh?'

'the wound. Its down lower, just above my knee.'

'let me look' Hello aren't you already doing that?

'okay'

she dropped to her knees.

_Oh sweet god! The things this woman does to me without even trying. Concentrate on the pain, yeah remember the wounds. _

_Don't give the game away now!_

And she gently cleaned the blood and gunk out.

Sighing she looked up, only to see Angels face looking down at her. He reached a hand down and pulled her up from her kneeling position Cordelia landing hard against his chest.

'All done?'

'Uh huh'

Still holding her close he reversed their positions. She was now directly under the spray of the shower. A hot steamy rain pouring down on her. She stood slightly stunned and glassy eyed taking slow deep breaths.

She really is the most extraordinary looking woman Angel thought to himself.

Leaning forward he placed a sweet and tender kiss on her forehead before turning and quickly stepping out of the shower.

With his back to her, he dropped his boxers to the floor giving her a good look at his butt before taking a towel drying himself.

He turned back to her as he wrapped the towel low on his lean hips. Picking up his boxers and tossing them into the bath along with the rest of his clothes. She just stood rooted to the spot chewing on her lower lip with a glazed look on her face.

The demons attack tonight had been savage and I'm gonna feel it for days, but I gotta get out of here, all this bravado is about to come crashing down. I can't have her know how she effected me. I don't have the strength to suppress it any longer, hell I don't even want to.

'Cor, I'm just going to go lye down for…. two or three years. Why don't you finish your shower'

'It's not my shower?'

'Cor, you've been standing in here with me for half an hour. You had to peel my sopping wet clothes off me, then you washed all the yuck off me.'

_okay, time for the money shot_

'Cordelia, you can't tell me you didn't get wet?'

Angel shot her a wicked grin and reached into the shower and turned the cold water on as hard it could go before exiting the bathroom.

'Aaargggggggghhhhhhhhh'

It was a move Liam would have been proud of, and the sweet torment that Angelus craved. And it was a move that Angel knew he would probably have to pay for.

He could still hear her muttering obscenities as he dressed quickly in old sweatpants before collapsing face down on his bed.

His last thought before loosing consciousness was that he must have either lost more blood than he originally thought or that all the blood had suddenly rushed downwards from his head.

**Part 2**

That damn vampire, boy is he going to pay. Cordelia mumbled to herself as she entered the bedroom. Fully prepared to let him have it, she was disappointed to find him passed out face down on the bed. Finding one of Angel's better shirts she slipped it in on.

'Damn him, if he thinks he can do that to me and then…' she continued to mutter to herself as she gathered up the first aid essentials.

'the stupid dork just stood there, with me all.. aargh. Dumbass…' she ranted under her breath as she laid out all the bandages and adjusted the light so that she could see his back better. Deciding that she still couldn't see properly she climbed astride him.

'it was all his fault coming in dripping gunk on the floor, properly did it on purpose.' She still raved as she sat straddling his hips 'and forced me into the shower with him, where he was all wet and glistening and…' she trailed off wistfully. Shaking her head to forcibly remove the mental images she slapped the last bandage on harder than she meant to. Causing a muffled groan from Angel. 'Good. I'm glad it hurt. You big baby'

As fast as his vampire speed would allow Angel lifted Cordelia and rolled over on to his back, Cordelia still straddling him.

'Cor, What are you doing here?' Angel asked sleepily

The surprise of finding herself in a new position, with a very much awake vampire below her slipped away as their position really dawned on her.

'Here, as in your room? Or here as in here?' she asked as innocently as possible as she wiggled her hips.

'There. What are you doing there?' Angel said between a strangled moan.

' Ooh nothing really…just this.' She said wickedly as she ground her hips into his.

'Cordelia.' Angel drew out her name so that it sounded more like a reprimand than a name

'Yes Angel'

' Why,' he brought his hands up to grip her hips in an attempt to stop her movements 'are you doing this?'

'What?' she feigned ignorance

'Do you mean this?' she rocked back and forth on his lap

'Or do you mean this?' she made circular motions.

'Cordy, oh, ah oh, Cordy stop' Angel stuttered.

Stilling her movements she sat up straighter and stretched her arms above her head causing Angel to gulp.

Placing her hands on his chest she leant down, her hair tickling his chest and whispered into his ear

'Do you really want me to stop?'

The only response she got was an unintelligible sound as she sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

Angels hands slowly made there way up from her hips, creeping up under her shirt

'uh uh, no you don't' She said pulling his wondering hands away and pinning them above his head. The move pressing their body closer together.

Angel lay perfectly still as Cordelia held his hands above his head. And, quit frankly he was enjoying himself.

She had his hips trapped between her thighs as she lay bodily over him. Torsos pressed firmly together, her glorious breast brushing his chest enticingly with every breath she took. Looking him the eyes, her mouth directly above his she whispered huskily

'you've been a very bad boy Angel and now it's time I taught you a lesson.'

She then closed the small gap between them as she licked at his lower lip. Which had Angel chanting his dead puppy mantra.

Sitting up abruptly just as Angel had opened his mouth to kiss her. Her hands went to his chest to stop him from rising to follow her, and she squeezed her thighs to stop him from moving.

Giving into defeat Angel lay back against the bed and appreciated the view. Cordelia was dressed in one of his good black silk shirts, _ typical_

'What you did Angel was very' popping open one button

'very' the second button was opened

'very' the third button came undone revealing a long column of pale golden skin and a hint of the swell of her breasts.

'cruel' she emphasised her point by rocking her hips forward and adjusting her weight to press down onto Angels already impressive, and still growing erection.

If this is the torture that she had planned then he wasn't against many long hours of it. He was wondering if there was a sign up sheet or something.

Her hands left the shirt and she brought them slowly down her body to rest on his chest where she began tracing the muscle groups. Shifting forward she caused a strangled moan to roll out from deep in his throat. The moan was followed by a husky whimper as she licked his left then his right nipples.

'But I just wanted you to know that there isn't any hard feelings between us okay?' she said in a tone the exact opposite to the bedroom on she had been using

_hard feelings! Hard feelings. I'll show her hard feelings_

'paybacks a bitch and so am I' She said as she knelt up, relieving Angel of her weight.

As she made her move to leave the bed and the room Angel wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

'No Cordelia, your not' Angel said using his superior reflexes reversing their position so that now Cordelia was pinned beneath his body.

_Oh Crap! this is not the plan. I'm supposed to be out the door leaving him withering in pain nuh uh no fair._

'your really not. You Cordelia Chase are a wonderful person, (Kiss on the forehead) sweet and kind (Kiss left eyebrow) and you always put others before your self. (Kiss on the right eyebrow) You Cordelia are a beautiful woman, (Kiss below her right check) a champion for good, (Kiss on her left check) a talented nurse, (Kiss on the tip of her nose) a horrible, cook, (Kiss on her chin) a perfect mother Angel whispered against her ear before kissing just below it. And my best friend' Angel whispered before crushing his lips to hers.

**Part 3**

Angel pinned Cordelia's body to the bed as he frantically finished undoing the buttons on the shirt she wore. His lips only leaving hers to be placed all over her body. Cordelia's hands greedily roamed all over him, returning all that she was receiving.

'Angel we need to stop' Cordelia panted

'No, we don't' He answered as he continued to nibble on the inside of her knee

'Angel, the curse!' she said between breathy moans

'The curse isn't about sex. It's about acceptance, perfect happiness.

'What! I'm not good enough? Cordelia said angrily as she pulled back and wiggled back across the bed.

'I'm not accepting enough for you? I can accept your pants off mister!'

'Cor, you've already done that.' He said causing her to blush.

He followed her path across the bed, stalking her and then cornering her.

Biting down on her shoulder he said 'No, the curse it's not a problem.'

'Why? I don't make you happy?'

'Cor, I think you proved how happy you can make me.' which caused he to flush even more.

Angel realised that he was going to have to explain because Cordelia wasn't going to be convinced there was no risk of Angelus getting lose with a half arsed explanation.

'The curse isn't only about sex. Don't get me wrong, the sex is great, phenomenal even' he said with a wicked grin.

'But I have been cursed for almost one hundred years, and I only found out about the clause a few years ago.'

'what?'

'you don't honestly believe that I didn't get any for the 90 odd years between Romania and Sunnydale.' He was careful not to mention the 'B' word. I only lost my soul that time because it was the first time in my long life that I had experienced a feeling of total acceptance which resulted in a moment of bliss.'

'And anyway I wasn't aware of the happiness clause then. Now that I know about it do you really think that I could ever be that blindly happy knowing that Angelus could reappear. Add that the fact that there are numerous groups out to kill Connor, Wolfram and Hart and all the other shit we have to deal with daily. But besides all that I am sublimely happy Cordy, I'm just not possible for me to be blindly happy. Does that make sense?'

'yeah, I think it does. But it scars me how I can understand twisted Angel logic… Don't you start that now Sir Broods-a-lot. Angel I can see that look, your about to brood.'

'Am not, and I don't have a look.'

'Yes you do'

'huumpft, Cor you know I would never do anything that would put you in any danger…'

'so… you got a lot of action?' she asked with a raised eyebrow

'I might have been depressed and "broody", but I wasn't always living the life of a monk, well not always anyway.'

Quick better clarify that she looks pissed

' For a large part of it I was wallowing in despair total "broodiness" '.

'Good'

Angel busied himself laying butterfly soft kisses across her collar bone.

'Angel, those floozy furies said 'ooh Angel' not ooh Angelus'

'Now that's a long story.'

'Well I've got time mister'

'Cor, there's more pressing matters' he said as he ground his hips into hers causing her to moan

'uh huh'

'And anyway that's not what I meant. It's really not a problem'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning that Lorne let it slip that the curse is really really not going to be a problem.'

'He said if it was I would have been more than likely have been Angelus last week when you were wore that black leather skirt.'

'Really?'

'Really really.'

She then launched herself into his arms landing kisses every where.

Their kisses heating up to boiling point very quickly now that there was no need to hold back. Arms and legs tangled with their mutual raging need to get closer to the other.

'Cordy, I lo….'

From the adjoining room came the one and only thing that could have succeeded in ruining the moment and kill the mood in less than half a second.

At that moment not hell beasts, apocalypsies, or lawyers could have killed the mood faster than a sound known to mankind the world over.

The scream of a baby.

A ear splitting, heart stopping, mood killing hysterical cry of a baby.

Followed very closely by the tormented cry his parents.

'Aaaarrrrggggghhhhh'

'Aaaarrrrggggghhhhh'

End


End file.
